An Accident
by Dede13
Summary: Tyler's van spins out of control. None of the Cullens are at school. Carlisle is her doctor and he changes her because she isn't going to make it. Does this change the outcome of Bella and Edward's relationship? Full summary inside. TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

What would have happened if Edward hadn't been at school the day that Tyler van was going to hit Bella? What if she got hit by the van and is taken to the hospital? Carlisle is her doctor and she isn't going to make it. He decided to change her. How will the Cullens adjust?

Top of Form

I woke up in a house that I didn't recognise. There were white couches and the walls were painted light brown.

"Where am I?" I asked myself quietly.

"Well you are at my house. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen and you are here because you were hit by a van," he explained. I was shocked; I didn't notice anyone else in the room.

"Umm... yeah. I remember being hit by a van and then going to the hospital and then I don't remember anything after that," I told him.

"Well, when you got to the hospital, you were in very bad condition. You wouldn't have made it," he said to me.

"Then how am I alive? You just said that I wouldn't make it but I am alive now. Wait, unless I am dead. I guess that's a possibility," I pondered. I wasn't talking to this man at the end of what I said. I was talking to myself trying to figure this out.

"Well, you are alive, in a sense," he said.

"What does that mean?" I asked. I was really confused and this cryptic sentences weren't helping any.

"My family and I are vampires. And you weren't going to live so I changed you at the hospital. You are now a vampire and a part of my family if you wish," he explained.

"Okay, let me get this straight. I was hit by Tyler's van, and then taken to the hospital. I wasn't going to live so you changed me to a vampire?" I asked.

"Yes, that's correct," he replied.

"Okay, well can you explain this vampire stuff to me?" I asked him.

"Sure. Well, vampires have super strength, super speed and super hearing. We do drink blood but my family and I have a different lifestyle. We drink animal blood not human blood. We believe in the preservation of human life," he told me everything about vampires.

"Well, now that you know everything that you need to know about vampires, would you like to be a part of my coven? There is myself, my wife, Esme, my sons Edward, Jasper and Emmett and my daughters Rosalie and Alice. Emmett and Rosalie are married as well as Jasper and Alice. Don't feel any pressure to stay with us but we would love it if you did," he told me.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice are married?? I thought that they were only in high school," I said.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you something very important about vampires. We don't age. Once we are changed, we stay frozen at that age for the rest of eternity and we are nearly indestructible," he told me.

"Okay. Wait, this means that I can't live with Charlie anymore doesn't it?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"That's right. I'm sorry Bella. But the bloodlust would be too much for you to handle and you have changed a lot during your transformation that he would realize that there is something different," Carlisle explained.

"Changed?" I asked.

"Well, during the three day transformation your body changes and that is how you become a vampire," he said.

"Okay. That is a lot to take in," I said.

"Yeah it is. If you want you can think about my offer to join my coven for a little while. I'm sure you are very confused right now. And while you think about it, you can stay here with us," he said.

As soon as the words left his mouth a pixie like person came bouncing into the room, "Yay!!! I get another sister!!!!"

"Alice calm down. We don't know what Bella has decided," he warned her.

"Dad, are my visions ever wrong?" she asked while glaring at him.

"No, I suppose not," he said.

"Visions?" I asked. I got more and more confused every time someone says something.

"Some vampires have extra abilities. I can see the future. Once someone makes up their mind to do something I can see the outcome," Alice said, "Edward can read minds and Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions."

"Wait, Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward is my brother," she asked. She seemed confused.

"Um... okay. Well then I can't stay with you guys. I'm sorry. Thank you guys so much for explaining all this to me. I will be on my way," I said.

"Wait!!! Why are you leaving? We were going to be best friends and sisters," Alice pouted.

"Because I wouldn't want to make anyone uncomfortable by intruding. On my first day here I had biology and Edward was my lab partner. He didn't talk to me at all and sat as far away from as he could. And then he didn't come to school since then. He hates me and I don't want to make anything uncomfortable for anyone," I explained to them.

"Edward doesn't hate you. It's just that sometimes when you are a vampire, you will find a human who's blood calls to you. It makes it a lot harder to resist. Edward was just having trouble controlling his bloodlust because your blood called to him. But now that you are a vampire, you don't have any blood so there is no problem," she said.

"Umm... are you sure that this is okay with all your family?? I really don't want to be a burden," I said.

"Well, Carlisle and I are the only ones that know about you being changed. The others are out hunting and have been for the last week so no one knows that you were changed or even that there was an accident. But I'm sure they will be fine with it," Alice tried to assure me.

"If you want, Bella, we can wait until everyone else returns and then ask for their opinion and then you can make your decision," Carlisle reasoned.

"Yeah, that's sounds good. As long as everyone is okay with it then I will be a part of your coven," I said.

"Yay!!!! Now, do you want to see what you look like after your transformation?" Alice asked. She was bouncing up and down and I could tell that she really wanted me to see what I looked like so I agreed.

That moment I discovered how fast I could run as a vampire. Originally I had started walking up the stairs at the pace that I would go when I was human and I was carefully trying not to trip.

"Bella, why are you walking so slow?" Alice asked me.

"Because I don't want to trip and fall like I always do," I explained still walking up the stairs.

"Bella, vampires have super speed and we are really graceful," Alice explained.

"Oh," I said.

"Yeah," Alice said and then grabbed my arm and pulled me upstairs. We walked into a room that I was guessing was hers.

"No bed?" I asked.

"Bella, we don't sleep," Alice explained once again.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot. There was a lot of information to take in," I said.

"That's okay!" Alice exclaimed.

Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me to stand in front of a full length mirror.

I couldn't even say anything. I was speechless. I looked myself over and I didn't even recognize myself. There was this girl standing in my place. She had long mahogany hair and there was some red in it too. She was about 5'4". She had killer curves and amazing legs. She was stunning. Everythign about her was perfect except her eyes. They were bright red and they made me flinch back a bit. I suppose that was because of the blood still in my body. Carlisle explained that if I stuck to the vegetarian diet my eyes would turn topaz just like theirs.

"I...what...huh?" I said after a while of just staring at this person in the mirror.

Alice just laughed, "Bella, yes that is you."

"That can't be me Alice. I am boring with dull brown hair and eyes. This person in the mirror is gorgeous," I said.

"I'm glad you admitted that you are gorgeous. Because you are and I know that when you were a human that you were very self-conscious. But you won't be anymore. Because now I am your sister and I will give you a make-over every day, not that you need one, but just for fun and you are a vampire now. And we Cullens are self-confident," Alice gave me a pep-talk.

"Alice, I'm not a Cullen. Even if I do end up joining your coven; I will always be plain, boring Bella Swan," I told her.

"Well, you never know. Anyways, do you want a make-over?" Alice was back to her bouncy self again.

"Alice, I don't like doing my hair or make-up or anything of that nature," I said.

"Well, sis, that is going to change very soon since I will give you one every day," Alice said.

"Alice, I really don't want a make-over," I complained.

"Please Bella???? Please?" she pouted.

"Fine," I said.

She used the puppy dog pout on me! She is going to have to teach me how to do that.

After about 10 minutes of Alice working on me she was done. She was going at vampire speed though so I knew it wouldn't take too long.

She led me to the full length mirror again and I gasped in shock.

"Wow," I muttered very quietly.

"You look even better that you did before Bella!!"

I just stood there in shock while she kept talking.

"Let's go to my closet and see what we can find for you to wear and get you out of this awful outfit," she said.

Then something occurred to me, "Alice, these weren't the clothes that I wore to school on the day of the accident."

"Of course not silly. When you started the transformation I had a vision of your clothes not fitting so what I did was I grabbed some of my old clothes and put them on you," she explained.

"Umm... okay but if they are your clothes then why did you say that they were ugly?" I asked.

"Well those clothes that you have on aren't in style anymore and I hadn't gotten around to cleaning my closet so I just used something old," she told me.

"Okay. I guess I have to go shopping then," I groaned in sadness. I never like shopping. Actually, I hated it.

"Can I come with you??? I love shopping!!! And why did you groan when you said you had to shop?!?!?! Shopping is the best thing ever," she said.

"I really hate shopping but if you want to come with me that is fine. But we can't go crazy. I only need a few things," I said.

"What do you mean you only need a few things?!?! Bella, none of your clothes fit you anymore and you need a whole new wardrobe," she exclaimed.

"Alice, I don't have any money for a whole new wardrobe and I will have to go to Charlie's house when he is working at some point to get my stuff that I need that he won't notice is gone," I explained.

"Bella, I am going to buy you a whole new wardrobe whether you like it or not. And that includes shirts, shorts, pants, skirts, dresses, shoes, undergarments, accessories, make-up, hair pro-" Alice was but off when I said something.

"Alice, accessories, make-up and hair products aren't clothes," I stated.

"Same thing. They are essentials," she said.

"Alice, I have never worn make-up in my life nor have I ever done anything with my hair other than put it in a ponytail," I told her.

She gasped.

After a while I got this image of something in my head.

_There were 5 people running. I recognized 4 of them. There were Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett and one other person who I didn't recognize. _

_They were running very fast towards some kind of house that looked like a mansion. _

Then I came out of this image or video in my mind. I looked at Alice ready to ask what just happened to me.

"Alice, I just saw something that was like a video in my head. It was your siblings and somebody else running towards a house," I explained.

Then Carlisle came in the door looking shocked and surprised, "You had a vision Bella?"

"I don't know, it was like this video playing in my head," I explained.

Carlisle turned to Alice, "I just had that same vision," she said.

"Does that mean that I can see the future too?" I asked.

"Maybe," Carlisle said.

"Bella, when you were human did you have any kind of strong point. Like when I was human I was a physic, I could see the future then but when I became a vampire it got stronger. And Edward was always able to read people really well. Anything like that?" Alice asked.

"No, the only talent that I had when I was human was the ability to trip over anything and everything; including air," I said.

They both laughed briefly and then Carlisle said, "Well I will look into it. If anything like that happens again then let me know."Bottom of Form

{0}

Mark as read

Mark as unread

Delete

Junk

Not junk

Print

View message source

"Okay," I agreed.

After Carlisle left Alice and I started talking. We talked about everything just to get to know each other. We hadn't ever spoken before.

"We should go downstairs, the rest of my family will be arriving soon and I can't wait for you to meet them!!!" Alice exclaimed after a little bit more chatter.

"Okay, I agreed and with that we went downstairs to the living room to wait for the rest of the Cullens to arrive.

Carlisle, Alice and I sat in silence for a few minutes before I heard people running.

"Why can I hear people running? Is that the super hearing?" I asked.

"Yep," Alice said. "They will be here any minute; we can hear things from about 3 miles away so that means that they are getting close to the house now."

Another half of a minute passed before 5 people came into the house and froze when they saw me.


	2. Chapter 2

There were 5 people staring at me while I was standing there awkwardly.

"Who are you?" Rosalie asked. The only reason I know who they are is because Jessica was talking about them on my first day.

"My name's Bella. I went to school with you guys and a few days ago I got hit by a van. I wasn't going to make it so Carlisle changed me," I explained.

Edward ran out of the house once I was done explaining.

"Well, I guess that's my answer. Thank you so much for everything. Maybe we'll meet up again sometime," I said and ran out of the house.

"Bella, no!!!!!!!!!Come back!!!!" I heard Alice running after me so I speed up. After a few hours of running I figured that I had lost her by now so I slowed down a bit. I felt really hungry. But not in the way you would expect for a vampire. I was having a craving for a Big Mac. I thought that this would be a problem considering that my eyes are red, I didn't know where I was and I didn't have any money with me. I was a little bit worried that I didn't like blood. I decided that I was going to go hunt and see what happens. Animals, of course!

I ran further into the forest and just listened to the sounds that were surrounding me. I heard some leaves rustling, branches breaking and animals scurrying off someplace. I let my instincts take over my body and I found myself lunging at the pack of deer. I landed on the back of one and sunk my teeth into its neck and sucked the blood into my mouth through my teeth. The thing that I wasn't expecting is the blood tasted awful. I mean sure, it didn't smell appealing but I'm a vampire and we are supposed to long for blood. I spit it out of my mouth before I swallowed any of it and looked down and at the deer lying limp on the ground. Vampires were supposed to crave blood. I know animal blood wouldn't be as satisfying as that of a human but it had to taste at least okay.

I wanted to figure out what was wrong with me. So, animal blood tasted awful but Carlisle and Alice told me that it wasn't as good, but it was better than nothing. I really didn't know what to do! Should I just forget about the taste and drink the blood or should I figure out what's wrong with me? Well, I was craving a Big Mac so I might as well go and get one and try it. The only thing is that I don't have any money and also the humans would see my eyes and wonder what was wrong with me.

Well, I need to go back to Charlie's house and get some stuff anyways, and I have my purse in my room.

I started running back the way I came and eventually I came to Charlie's house. Thankfully, the cruiser wasn't there so I walked up to my room and started looking around for anything that he wouldn't notice is gone. I went to my closet and looked for a different set of clothes that I could take. I grabbed two pairs of jeans and a few t-shirt, packed them into one of my old bags, grabbed my sunglasses, my purse, a pair of shoes, hair elastics and my hair brush.

I took a quick look around my room to make sure that I had everything that I needed for a while. I closed the door and ran out the house. I ran to Seattle in the forests and when I got there, I put on my sunglasses and walked into the McDonalds. Good thing it wasn't sunny or else I would have sparkling skin. The sunglasses covered my red eyes. I paid and left quickly.

Even if I was holding my breath I could tell that human blood wasn't appealing either so I let my breath out and started to breathe normally.

Okay, so I'm a vampire that likes eating human food and can't stand drinking blood, human or animal.

After my eyes change the topaz I can get a job anywhere and not have to worry about my control.

**-----10 YEARS LATER-----**

My eyes changed colour in about 2 months. But not to topaz like I was expecting. They changed back to the colour they were when I was human, dark brown. I got a job at the hospital as a nurse and I took the night shifts since I didn't need to sleep. I lied about my age. It's a good thing that you didn't need to be certified to be a nurse. After working as a nurse for 5 years, I had enough money to go to the school that I wanted. I wanted to be a lawyer.

Now, that wouldn't work too well for human Bella for multiple reasons: she was clumsy, self-conscious and couldn't address a crowd of people none the less a judge, jury and a bunch of other people.

Thankfully, as a vampire I lost those traits. I'm not clumsy anymore, I'm confident and not easily embarrassed.

Technically, I didn't finish high school but I didn't really care. After I'm a lawyer for a few years I'll move somewhere else and go back to high school as a student.

When I first started working as a nurse I was worried about running into Carlisle considering that he's a doctor but I never did so there wasn't a problem. Don't get me wrong, I want to see Carlisle and Alice again but I don't think that Rosalie and Edward like me at all. And I've never met the other Cullens.

Now, I'm a certified lawyer and am currently living in NYC. I love it here, there aren't very many sunny days and there's a lot of shopping here. I also found out that I love shopping now. It's the exact opposite of when I was human. I've only been a lawyer for a year now but I already have a lot of business. I would have to leave in about 3 years and start high school again.

I had to change my name so no one would recognize me. Now my name is Isabella Smith. I wanted to keep my first name and the first letter of my last name.

I was on my way to my office this morning because I have a new client coming in this morning. He's a doctor and the hospital that he works at apparently is suing someone because they refused to pay their bills. I walked into my building and into the elevator and pushed the button for floor 5.

"Ms. Smith, Mr. Cullen is in your office waiting for you," my secretary, Stephanie, told me when I got to my floor.

"Cullen?" I asked.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen," she assured.

"Okay, thanks Stephanie," I said. I took a deep breath that I didn't need and walked into my office confidently.

"Good morning Dr. Cullen," I said while walking in the door.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, it's me. It's nice to see you again," I stated.

"I can't believe it's you. I haven't seen you in 10 years. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm pretty good. I have realized that I'm not a normal vampire. How are you?" I told him.

"I'm fine. Alice is still mad at Edward for re-acting like that when he found out that you were a vampire. By the way, he doesn't hate you, it's something else but I'm not going to tell you because it's not my place to. What do you mean by 'not a normal vampire'?" he said.

"Well, blood has always been gross to me since I was changed, my eyes changed to brown 2 months after my transformation and I eat human food," I explained.

"Blood tastes gross to you? That's the first time I've heard of that. And your eyes are brown. And your eyes changed colour after 2 months? Normally it takes about a year," he told me.

"Yeah. Once I left Forks I had a craving for a Big Mac but I knew that had to be a mistake so I went hunting and got a deer. When the blood was in my mouth it tasted worse than it smelt. I spit it out. Then I went to MacDonald's and got a burger and left. I wasn't tempted at all so 2 months later, I got a job as a nurse in England and then 5 years later I went to law school and here we are now," I explained.

"You've never drank blood?" he asked to be sure.

"Nope. It was too gross to swallow," I assured.

"Interesting, do you have any other powers?" he questioned.

"I had that vision in Forks and I have had a few others, so I think I'm physic. I only met 2 of the Volturi guards before. They didn't force me to join or go back to Volterra so I went on with my life. But I've always wondered why I don't like blood," I told him.

"Maybe that's your power. Would you like to come over tonight and we can discuss more about you and I'm sure Alice would love to see you again," he suggested.

"Sure. What time do you want me over?" I asked.

"Whatever time you want," he said.

"Okay, I'll be over at about 8. Back to business, why is the hospital suing this person?" I asked.

"The person refuses to pay their bills. The hospital has asked many times for this person to pay but they refused," he explained.

"Okay. So, I'm going to need some background information on the patient. Name, condition, cost of bills, any family they have left and any other important information about them," I told him.

After he told me all the information I needed the meeting was finished. We both stood up and he pulled me into a hug which surprised me but I hugged him back.

"Thank you for doing this for me Bella," he said.

"No problem, it's my job," I replied.

"I'll see you tonight at 8 and I'm sure Alice has already seen you coming over so she will probably be extremely happy," he said.

By this time, we were out of my office and Stephanie was listening intently to our conversation.

"Okay, Dr. Cullen, I'll call you when we need to schedule another meeting," I said. He looked at me weirdly; I just nodded my head slightly towards Stephanie. A human wouldn't have noticed but Carlisle, being a vampire, did.

"Thank you Ms. Smith. I'll see you soon," he said.

The rest of my day pasted slowly. I was really excited about see Alice again. The other Cullens I really didn't know at all. I guess I would get to know them tonight.

I went home and made myself some pasta and ate it quickly. By the time that I was done eating, it was 7:50 so I got into my red Mustang and drove off to the address that Carlisle gave me. I got there right at 8 and walked up the door step and knocked on the door. Not a second later the door is slammed open and I am attacked by a white and black blur.

"Bella!!!!" it screamed. Then I realized that it was Alice.

"Hi Alice! How are you?" I asked.

"I'm perfect! I'm so glad Carlisle ended up picking you as his lawyer. By the way, why are you a lawyer and not going to high school?" she asked.

"Why don't I explain while everyone is listening?" I suggested.

"Okay!" she exclaimed and grabbed my hand and dragged me into the house. "First, I'm gonna introduce you to everyone and then you can explain everything."

"That's fine," I agreed.

"Okay, so you already know Carlisle, obviously, this is Esme, his wife, this is Emmett and Rose-they're married- and this is my husband Jasper and this is Edward," she said.

"It's great to see you again Bella," Carlisle said.

"Long time no see Carlisle, about 11 hours, and it's great to meet everyone," I said.

"It's great to meet you Bella, Alice talks about you all the time although you've only reunited today," Mrs. Cullen replied.

"You have a beautiful home, Mrs. Cullen," I observed.

"Bella, please call me Esme and thank you, I decorated it myself," she said.

Suddenly, I'm in the air and someone's arms are around my stomach.

"It's good to meet you Bella. Alice won't shut up about you and she's always mad at Edward because he made you leave. Anyways, I'm Emmett and this is my wife Rosalie," he told me.

I was totally stunned for a minute. He just gave me a huge bear hug and I've never spoken to him before.

Apparently Esme saw the expression of shock on my face and said, "Don't worry about him. If he likes someone he pretty much attacks then with a bear hug."

"Okay. Hi Emmett, it's nice to meet you too. And you as well Rosalie," I said politely.

"Yeah whatever, just leave me alone," she glared at me.

"I'm sorry, did I do something to upset you?" I asked.

"Yeah! You came into this house and screwed up my life as well as everyone else's in the family!" she shouted at me. "Everyone else, they put up these facades that they are glad you are here but they really aren't. Why don't you just leave and never come back?"

"Okay. I'll be gone and you'll never see me again. Carlisle, I'll send your case to another lawyer and have them call you. Goodbye everyone," I said and then ran at top speed out of the house.

**Alice POV**

As soon as Bella left after Rosalie yelled at her I was furious!

"You bitch!" I yelled at Rose. "How could you do this to me and the rest of the family? We were all excited to see her! You only don't like her because she is prettier than you! She's my best friend and I was hoping that my family wouldn't screw this chance up for me a second time. She's more of a sister than you ever will be. You're too selfish to care about anyone except yourself!"

I noticed Edward was missing but I didn't think about that. I was too mad right now.

**Edward POV**

As soon as Bella took off I ran after her. I ruined this once for Alice so I was going to try and help her this time. I was trying to convince myself that was the reason why I ran after her but in reality I knew it wasn't true. I really liked Bella. When she was a human all I wanted to do was to bite her but once she was changed I started thinking about how nice she was to everyone. I listened to all her friend's thoughts after they thought that she had died. They were all remembering everything about her. Sure, I haven't ever talked to her but she was a happy and nice person.

When I walked into my house that day after hunting with most of my family, I was furious with Carlisle because he changed her. But once I realized the reason she was a vampire was because the other choice was death, I was relieved. I knew Carlisle hated seeing people die. I had wanted to talk to her when she was human but it was too hard because of the bloodlust and I was so concentrated on not biting her because her blood smelled so great. I was relieved to have a chance to talk to her and that she didn't die. We hadn't came across her in 10 years and when Carlisle came home today and told us that his lawyer was Bella and that she was coming over tonight I was ecstatic because I might have a chance to talk to her and to explain my behaviour in Biology that on class that I was there for and when I found out she was a vampire.

But then Rosalie has to go and tell her a lie. She's jealous because she knows that Bella is more beautiful that her and the strong bond that she already has with Alice. Alice and Rosalie were sisters and they did things together but they never had a really strong bond. After only talking for a few hours Bella and Alice already had a much stronger bond then she did with Alice. Rosalie wants a strong bond with Alice and of course if someone has what she wants she gets jealous.

Bella seems to be really fast since I haven't caught up with her yet. I've been running for about 10 minutes and I haven't found her yet. I've been following her scent and I can tell I'm getting closer.

I kept running and after a couple of minutes I found her sitting on a rock in the middle of the forest. She was staring at the forest and she still hadn't noticed me yet.

"Hi," I said when I got closer. Why am I so lame? I can't even speak a full sentence around her.

"Why did you come after me? I thought you hated me," she wondered.

"I don't hate you. Can I explain my behaviour to you? Please Bella? I want to be friends, or something like that. I want to explain everything from 10 years ago," I pleaded.

"It doesn't matter Edward. We can't be friends because I'm leaving and nobody wants me here. You can drop the act now, you don't have to be nice to me," she told me.

"Bella, I want to explain everything. It's not an act. Please?" I begged.

"Go ahead. But I'm still leaving after," she said.

"Okay. So it all started with you coming to Forks 10 years ago. When I walked into the lunch room, I saw you. And I thought you were the most beautiful thing in the world. You still are. Anyways, I heard you ask Jessica about us and then you defended us when she said you were weird. You didn't even know us but you were still incredibly nice. I couldn't read your mind, and you intrigued me. I wanted to know more about you. So when you walked into biology, I was hit with this floral scent. I realized that it was you. You smelled better than any other human. You were my _la tua cantante_. That means that you were my singer. Your blood sang to me and all I wanted to do was taste your blood. I was so thristy because of your scent, that's why my eyes were black.

"I ended up skipping the rest of the day. I went to the hospital and took Carlisle's car. I had to get out. I went to Alaska and met up with another coven of vegetarian vampires. Our covens have been friends for a long time, they were the Denali's. There's Carmen and Eleazar, the parents, then there is Kate, Irina and Tanya, leader. So, I spent a while there and then came back the day before you got hit with a van. I was going to go to school that day but everyone except Carlisle and Alice were going hunting so I decided to go with them just one last time and then go back to school a few days later.

"When we got back, I saw you. You were even more beautiful than when you were human, which I didn't think was possible until then. I was mad that you were a vampire because you should have had a human life, finished high school, gone to university, got married, had kids and your happily ever after. Once I found out the alternative, death, I was a little bit happier because I didn't want you to die but at the same time I didn't think you should have been subjected to this life. I ran off because I was overwhelmed and I was still mad that you didn't have a choice in becoming a vampire. When I got back, Alice started yelling at me. I didn't understand what was happening. Then she explained that you left after I ran because you thought that I hated you. Alice has been mad at me for 10 years about that. I was mad at myself, I had a chance to get to know you like I wanted to do when you were human but it was too hard because of your blood. I still haven't forgiven myself. Alice was so sad all the time.

"When Carlisle came home today and said you were his lawyer and you were coming over tonight to see Alice again I was hoping that I would get a chance to apologize and explain. Trust me, Bella, the only reason Rosalie said those things is because she is jealous. Jealous of your beauty, jealous of your strong bond with Alice, and many other things. We all want you here Bella, Carlisle and Esme get a daughter, Esme feels that you are already her daughter even if she only recently met you, Emmett and Jasper get another sister, Alice gets a best friend and sister and I get a friend. Rosalie will come around eventually," I explained.

"Edward, do you all, except Rosalie, really want me to stay here?" she asked.

"Yes, Bella, I thought that with my explanation it was pretty clear that you were wanted to stay here," I joked.

"I was just making sure," she laughed.

"Bella, before we start being friends, I want to try something," I said.

"Umm... okay, what do you want to try?" she asked.

"This..." I whispered while I pulled her closer to me and pressed my lips onto hers.

* * *

***~*~*~*~*IMPORTANT-PLEASE READ*~*~*~*~***

Okay, so there's chapter 2. I know it took like 2 weeks longer to update than I promised for a fter my trip but I had a ton of homework to catch up on and a ton of stress and everything. I really hope you guys don't hate me for it. This is the last chapter until I get my heasd straight, which frankly, I have no idea how long it will take. I will write a bunch of chapters so that I can post more often.

Please review. I hope you stick with me while I'm taking a break. Thanks everyone.  



	3. AN

Hey everyone!!!

PLEASE READ!!!!!

I'm going to be starting a contest. The rules are going to be on my profile. I really hope that everyone submits something. So check out my profile for the rules and start writing!!!!!

I'm still working on the next chapters. I have A LOT going on in my life right now and it's hard to write about happy emotions when you really aren't happy at all. I am starting to re-write my other story becuase I couldn't continue with it the way it was. Luckily, I like the way that this story started so I am just working on new chapters now.

I really hope you guys understand.

-Deanna


End file.
